


Одна из многих

by KisVani



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фавн и его феи знали, что не каждый ребенок подойдет, чтобы заменить принцессу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна из многих

Их было много, этих девочек.

Светловолосая Хельга рассмеялась ему в лицо, Августа охотилась на кроликов в их первую встречу и сначала пробежала мимо, Зури, испуганно схватилась за бусы и окликнула отца, Кэя сама была готова напасть, Руфь перекрестилась, Йоко наоборот — спросила, кто из богов его послал…

Каждая казалось другой, каждая была похожа на предыдущую. Каждой Фавн рассказывал о потерянной принцессе, о том, что это именно она — дочь короля и королевы, что ее судьба ждет своего часа в сказочной стране. Они соглашались пройти испытания, и ни у одной не получалось.

Принцесса, настоящая принцесса, умерла. Ее было не вернуть, ведь она превратилась в ветер, в цветы и плоды на верхушках деревьев, в пение птиц и журчание ручьев. Людской мир поглотил ее без остатка, выпил и разметал на осколки.

Люди говорили, что создания, приходящие из тьмы, крадут их детей, чтобы подменять их своими. На самом деле все было несколько иначе.  
Человеческий мир лишил их одного ребенка — на его место должен был прийти другой. Магии все равно, откуда ты родом, для нее главное — чем ты являешься.

Фавн и его феи знали, что не каждый ребенок подойдет, чтобы заменить принцессу. 

Они искали.

Одну из девочек звали Мерседес, она верила в сказки всем сердцем, так сильно хотела стать их частью. Она занесла нож над сердцем своего младшего брата. Фавн превратил его в дым, прежде чем непоправимое успело произойти.

— Истинная правительница никогда бы не принесла в жертву невинную душу, — сказал он. — В наказание ты лишишься памяти обо всем, что было, и больше никогда не поверишь в сказку. Ты обречена жить и умереть в мире людей.

Она плакала до тех пор, пока пыльца фей не усыпила ее.

А утром Мерседес качала брата на руках и пела ему колыбельную. Она была спокойна и счастлива, а Фавн спрашивал у себя: кого он наказал на самом деле?

Он устал, но знал и то, что, если понадобится, его поиски будут длиться вечно.

Скоро ему предстояло встретить еще одну девочку.

— Здравствуйте, ваше высочество, — сказал Фавн и поклонился.

Офелия неуверенно улыбнулась.


End file.
